For Blue Skies
by Bintang Senja
Summary: Mereka hanya saling pandang, membiarkan sepasang mata berwarna biru langit itu bertabrakan dengan sepasang mata lain yang sewarna langit malam.


**Disclaimer: **Karakter-karakter dan universe milik JK Rowling, Kat untuk kalimat-kalimat _flashback_-nya, lagu dari Strays Don't Sleep - For Blue Skies

* * *

><p>"—<em>jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Salam untuk semuanya."<em>

It's been a long year since we last spoke.

"_Sayang kau."_

"—_Charlie Weasley."_

Mereka berdiri di tengah manusia-manusia yang berlarian. Celotehan panik, teriakan, pekikan kaget, dan tangis sesenggukan mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Seperti berdiri dalam ruang hampa tanpa udara, tanpa manusia, tanpa orang lain selain mereka berdua. Seolah berada dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Mereka hanya saling pandang, membiarkan sepasang mata berwarna biru langit itu bertabrakan dengan sepasang mata lain yang sewarna langit malam. Keduanya memegang tongkat sihir, salah satunya membawa sapu terbang dalam genggamannya. Mereka sedang memutar kembali kenangan, mereka sedang berbicara melalui pandangan. 

Mereka berada di tengah perang.

How's your hallo?

"Senang melihatmu lagi." 

Yang lelaki memecahkan hening mereka. Matanya biru seperti langit cerah di siang hari, seperti permukaan lautan luas yang memantulkan sinar mentari. Rambutnya berwarna merah terang, begitu kontras dengan warna matanya namun membentuk perpaduan mencolok yang tak membuat mata jemu. Satu-dua langkah ditempuhnya, mengabaikan manusia-manusia di sekelilingnya. Seolah tak mampu menyentuh, ia hanya menatap. Seakan lewat tatapannya ia mampu mengungkapkan maaf, rindu, sayang, serta hampa yang sedemikian kuat di dalam dirinya.

Yang perempuan tertawa kering, lalu menggelengkan kepala. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, rambutnya yang cokelat akan sedikit berubah menjadi kelabu. Binar di matanya yang seperti kembang api masih ada, namun tidak untuk lelaki di hadapannya lagi. Kali ini dia menatap sedih. Raut wajahnya dipertahankan untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Ia sedang menahan godaan untuk memeluk lelaki di hadapannya, bercanda mengenai bagaimana ia bisa terlihat begitu tampan walau berat badannya bertambah. Bercanda mengenai apa saja yang bisa mencairkan hubungan mereka. Kenyataannya tak satupun kata terucap. Lagi-lagi keduanya hanya saling menatap, mengucapkan kata tanpa lisan. Membisikkan rindu melalui perantara garis lurus imajiner yang tercipta beberapa saat lalu.

Rindunya telah padam bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat suratnya tak lagi mendapat balasan, saat lisannya tak lagi bisa diungkapkan karena minimnya kesempatan, saat rindunya telah sedemikian menumpuk sampai membuatnya muak. Saat ia tahu bahwa ada sebentuk perasaan sayang lain yang lebih ia tunggu dibanding sebuah ketidakpastian.

Saat genggaman tangan suaminya lebih hangat di tangannya, di antara jemarinya, mengisi kekosongan selanya dengan kelembutan. Saat senyuman suaminya selalu bisa menyalakan kembang api dalam matanya, saat bibir mereka bertautan, saat perlahan bayangan mata berwarna sebiru langit itu digantikan dengan sepasang mata berwarna kelam yang selalu memiliki bintang seperti malam.

Saat ia menimang bayinya yang tampan, yang memiliki sepasang mata seperti ayahnya.

Could I have saved you?

"Charlie, kau lihat Remus?"

Would that've betrayed you?

Lelaki berambut merah terang dengan sapu terbang di tangannya itu tampak tertegun sesaat. Seperti terhempas kembali ke dalam realita, seolah sejak tadi dia melupakan segalanya. Dia dikembalikan ke dalam kenyataan bahwa mereka berada di Hogwarts. Di tengah perang. Dia seharusnya berada di atas sana, terbang memimpin pasukan bersapu sementara wanita di hadapannya harus menemani suaminya. _Suaminya._ Kepalanya menggeleng, berusaha melenyapkan harapan yang sempat timbul. Tidak muluk, dia hanya butuh maaf dari sosok di hadapannya ini. Maaf untuk apapun. Apapun yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Aku... duluan. Aku mencarinya."

Wanita itu hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan sang lelaki berambut merah dengan berat hati. Mereka masih bisa bertemu nanti. Dia di sini untuk Remus, untuk Teddy, untuk Harry, untuk ayah dan ibunya, untuk teman-temannya. _Untuk Charlie juga._ Dilihatnya kepala lelaki itu mengangguk, masih memandanginya lurus-lurus. Dia tak tersenyum, begitupun wanita itu. Keduanya tak tersenyum, keduanya bertatapan cukup lama tapi wanita itu memilih memutuskan pandangannya. Dia berbalik, menghadap ke arah yang lain. Ini jalannya. Ini keputusannya sejak lama dan ia tidak akan kembali tersesat di dalam lautan luas itu.

I can't get used to it.

"Nymphadora, tunggu!"

I can't get used to it.

Wanita itu kembali membalikkan badannya. Yang lelaki menelan ludah, tampak kesusahan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tadinya sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Semuanya seolah tertelan kembali, terhisap ke dalam malam yang ia lihat di mata wanita itu. Malam yang ia rindukan.

"Aku..."

I'll never get used to it.

—_maaf._

I'll never get used to it.

"...setelah perang nanti, aku akan menjenguk Teddy."

—_maaf._

Wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah. Tampak begitu bahagia dengan tawa kecilnya yang mengalun karena teringat sang bayi tampan di rumah ibunya. Kepalanya mengangguk, lalu sebelum ia berbalik untuk kembali mencari suaminya, wanita itu tersenyum.

Tampak begitu tulus.

"Jaga diri, Charlie."

I forgive you.

"Kau harus sering mampir untuk minum teh setelah ini."

For blue, blue skies.

Keduanya saling tersenyum, lalu wanita itu berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Rasanya lega pada akhirnya mereka bisa mengobrol dengan normal. Pada akhirnya mereka bisa kembali kepada realita masing-masing setelah bertahun-tahun terpenjara keadaan. Terpenjara perasaan masing-masing. Wanita itu tak tahu bahwa lelaki berambut merah itu masih di sana, memandanginya sampai sosok itu menghilang di belokan koridor demi mencari sang suami; membisikkan pengharapan tanpa lisan agar wanita itu selalu bahagia.

Karena dia sendiri selalu merasa bahagia seperti memiliki dunia ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya tersebut tertawa.

"_A__ku yang akan balik ke sini. Jadi Dragon Keeper untuk melindungi seorang auror—__"_

For blue, blue skies.

"—_aku janji__."_

_I'll forgive you._


End file.
